Exhaust gas management in EGR systems for combustion engines requires a number of auxiliary devices which must be placed in the engine compartment. The improvement of such systems has given rise to an increasing number of auxiliary components competing for space.
The state of the art has dealt with the space shortage problem by finding spaces in which each of the components can fit and then establishing a fluidic communication between said components by means of conduits until establishing the suitable circuit. Improvement in packing has also been in this direction in which each component has been envisaged to have a shape that is consistent with the shape of the cavity or space where it can be housed.
This strategy gives rise to a high degree of component dispersion because the available spaces are not usually in adjacent locations, and it therefore also gives rise to a similarly large number of conduits so that the inlets and outlets of each component are suitably connected. These conduits also require space and have pressure losses along their path.
One of the components present in EGR systems today is the PF/DPF filter due to increasingly stricter environmental regulations. This filter has a large diameter because the flow rate that it has to filter is also high. The present invention proposes a device formed by a plurality of components characteristic of an EGR system configured such that said plurality of components is packed into a single body without the need to establish a connection by means of additional conduits after installation. As a result, the plurality of components forms a single compact body containing all the functions that can be provided by assembling together the components thereof.
Particularly, the configuration of the device of the invention uses the large diameter of the PF/DPF filter to adapt to its outlet such that two exhaust gas connections are carried out in the same coupling element, fitting the components located downstream in a transverse arrangement which results in a very small space requirement. As will be described further below, the same device also solves other technical problems.